


Sono il Diavolo, lei un'assassina

by ManicEuphoric



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Heathers - Freeform, Heathers AU, Hope and Jade are bitches in this, I repeat not Hosie, May have eventual smut, Minor Hizzie, Posie Endgame, maybe fucked up, mentions of Hosie, posie - Freeform, this is not Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicEuphoric/pseuds/ManicEuphoric
Summary: Heathers AU:Josie Saltzman might be the unluckiest girl in the world, that would change when she met Penelope Park. The new girl at Mystic Falls High would shake the town up and go in history.
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Sono il Diavolo, lei un'assassina

Josie Saltzman was never a popular girl. In fact she couldn’t even be one, all she knew how to do was live in her sister’s shadow.

From the moment the Saltzman twins were born Josie was always the giver and Lizzie the taker. 

They had just turned seventeen in March and her “friends” had forgotten about her, only throwing a party for Lizzie. 

It was always the same excuse every year “We’ll make sure to remember next year, promise!” It made her blood boil.

If she had a penny for each time she had to restrain herself from setting it all ablaze? The brunette would have been swimming in cash. 

But what if you take her sister, an honest to god bitch and multiply her by three? That’s exactly what her little gang of stuck up popular girls are. They call themselves “The Trinity.” As if that’s not already the epitome of pretentious they boss everyone around like they’re royalty.

Lizzie Saltzman, the principal’s daughter. Every time she or her friends get in trouble? Her dad just makes it go away. Stone cold bitch who only thinks about herself.

Then there’s Jade Salvatore, she was pretty okay the three times Josie talked to her. Truth be told she was crushing on Jade.

But then, the mythic bitch of Mystic Falls High, Hope fucking Mikaelson. Think of everything evil and put it into the body of all three supernaturals combined, That’s Hope. She owns the school and maybe the entire town. Her parents terrify everyone.

THUD!

“Watch it nerd!” Yelled Landon Kirby, captain of the Football team. Him and his adoptive brother were just the worst. Typical jock assholes.

“Ouch!” She yelled out, rubbing her head a bit to soothe the pain, one day she would have her revenge.

As she went into the bathroom she saw Jade drinking blood bags again, it was almost like she had an addiction. Then the bell rang. 

Bingo, this was her one shot. Josie quickly siphoned some of the magic running through the school, a safeguard her dad installed, and cast a cloaking spell on the four of them as the teachers walked by cluelessly.

“What the hell are you doing here Jo?” Lizzie asked, furious to see her sister. “If you ruin this for me I swear.”

“I cloaked you three, no problem by the way, it’s not like this is the millionth time I saved your ass.” She scowled and walked away from her sister. Nothing she did could make Lizzie even barely happy, and sure Lizzie had issues, but exploiting her own sister was just going too far.

That’s when she bumped into a new face: mysterious girl, short (though Josie was quite tall.) , short bob, black trench coat, dark hair. This girl wasn’t looking too bad…

Josie being into girls was no secret, she even dated Hope for a week in kindergarten. But this girl was something else.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” She asked in a soft and concerned tone 

It was the first time in her seventeen years of existence she had heard those words. 

“Y-yeah don’t worry.” She nervously laughed “I’m Josie. Saltzman.” She spoke holding out her hand 

“Penelope. Park.” The girl winked at her and kissed her hand. Josie felt like she had a heart attack.

“I’m new around here and you’re Doc Saltz’ kid so you must know the lay of the land around here. Mind showing me around?” Penelope asked, leaning against the wall. 

“Not at all, it’d be my pleasure. I’m the best tour guide around here, coincidentally also the only one.” 

“Pretty AND funny, don’t see that a lot.” Oh Stars… this girl would be the end of her

\--

“And last but not least, the cafeteria where you eat. Duh.” She bit her lip, their tour already ended? Damnit.

“Hey JoJo, you’re cool with me calling you that right?” She only nodded in response “Awesome. Now how about you and me hang at my place? I make a killer pudding, we can get slushies, maybe even smoke if you’re into that?”

“Sounds awesome. The hanging part, I don’t smoke. Sorry.” Josie said softly

“Hey don’t apologise. You don’t owe anybody shit. It’s your life, not theirs.” Penelope replied looking into her eyes 

“Right, totally. See you at six?” She asked with a smile

“See you at six beautiful.” The girl punctuated with a wink.

The next three hours could not have been any longer it felt like years 

That was until she started to text Penelope

“Okay so not a total Creep ™ it’s Josie :)”

“How’d you get my number?” Penelope followed up with “Not that I’m complaining ;)”

“My secret to know ;)” josie replied smiling brightly

“Why do 3 hours take soooo long?” Penelope sent before turning her phone on sleep

Josie wanted to reply but felt her lunchtray get smacked out of her hands “Ugh why do you do that?!” She yelled at Raphael Waithe, Landon’s dickhead brother. 

“You and that weirdo emo bitch seem awful close.” He laughed 

“Fuck off you brainlet dick. You’re just a has-been waiting to happen.” Josie retorted. Penelope hadn’t even spent a day there and people were already going after her.

Six PM couldn’t come any sooner.

\--  
“I need to ask you something.” Penelope said as they both sat on her bed 

“Go ahead.” Josie smiled, she was expecting Penelope to ask her on a date. Not what would happen next.

“How do you feel about murder?” The girl spoke, dead serious.

“W-what? This has to be a joke right?” Josie asked, nervously grinning at her words. 

“I’m dead serious. Those assholes treat people like us as if we’re trash. Let’s give them what they deserve. Show me your strongest spell so I can see what you’re capable of.” She looked into Josie’s eyes.

Penelope’s eyes had a certain coldness to them. She looked prepared to throw everything away, even her humanity.

“I can’t, I’m a Siphoner. I need to take magic from someone or something first. So uhm… can I take some of yours?” Josie asked, holding her hand out.

Penelope instantly tangled their fingers together, making Josie take some of her magic. 

“T-thanks… so I only do fire, I kinda love fire a lot. It feels natural. It makes me happy.” She bit her lip and created a small flame on the tip of her finger

“Good. We need that, now who do we kill? I vote for that Kirby shitbag. He’s like a bag of sweaty pubes.” Penelope hissed and held Josie close. 

Josie had to admit, Penelope wearing a tank top was the best sight in the world. Those tones arms were just… perfect.

“He can’t really die… he’s a phoenix.” Josie said with a sigh

“Oh that’s even better. I’ll just shrink him, put him in a necklace and voila: you have an infinite battery for magic.” Penelope spoke, the fire in her eyes growing.

She was a stone cold killer

They had now left for Landon’s house, riding on Penelope’s motorcycle

She was hurt.

They pulled up

She was broken.

She rang the bell.

She was going to Hell.


End file.
